Good Doesn't Always Win
by chibitenshi2
Summary: This fanfic was written because of a challenge on a mailing list that I subscribe to. The challenge was to write fic where the theme was Weiss vs. Schwarz and angels vs. demons. After reading many fic's where Weiss was the angel group and Schwarz was the
1. Pork

FanfictionGood Doesn't Always Win: Part I  
"You fucking asshole. I'll make you pay! I'll.. I'll kill you! Swear to   
fucking god!"   
"I highly doubt that. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't, and you know it.   
You see, the Great Overseer has plans for me. I am absolutely indespensable in   
His plan. All of you lowly minions of the Dark One are disposable and you know   
it. Hell, you're almost human. The only thing you're missing is emotion;   
remorse, compassion, love, hate, depression. You never feel any of them. I just   
plain can't comprehend what life would be like without emotion. And never use   
the Lord's name in vain!"   
"You angels are all the same. Never shut up, do you?"   
The white-winged shimmering being was, for once, speechless. The soft breeze   
played with the silky down on the inside of the broad wings. A faint heavenly   
glow was emitted from the beings skin. The tall long-haired man, finding himself   
disgusted, walked away, swearing profusely after burning his finger while   
lighting a cigarette. He fished around in the pocket of his trenchcoat for his   
headset that he had broken in half yet again. He found one half, the half he   
needed. What could the stupid kid tell him anyways? Nothing important, that was   
for sure.   
He turned it on and let them know he'd be home in a bit. He'd had his fun.   
He shut it off and watched the humans walking by for a little bit. They were all   
so miserable. It was one of the few things left in this world that made him feel   
he was getting his job done. There was still no such thing as godly love. There   
wasn't a single place in the whole fucking world that that extreme purity   
existed.   
  
~~~   
He just stood there watching the demon walk away. Why could he not   
understand. Well, If he didn't learn quickly, he would be dead. That was a   
given. No one wanted to kill more than his counterpart, Death. Well, at least no   
angel. He had never known an angel could be that cruel until he met Death. One   
thing was for sure, he deserved his title. He never showed any remorse for what   
he did. I suppose that would be the job of Justice. Well they both did their   
jobs very well.   
"I guess I had better head home and start cleaning up. There's no way that   
there can't NOT be a mess since Death was alone today." He sighed and headed off   
towards home.   
Then, he noticed a little girl crying by the side of the road.   
*No, you can't stop. You have to get home. He reminded himself. The more   
you postpone, the bigger the mess will be.*   
*But look at her!* He really couldn't help it. She just looked so scared   
and lost and it wasn't like she was dirty or anything. &nbps *You can't help   
her. You have to get home.* And that was the end of it. As he walked away, he   
felt a light tug on his wing. What the... There was a tiny hand clinging to one   
of the soft feathers on the tip of his wing. How can she see me??   
Part II Home Fanfiction   
  
Find It at Yahoo! Shopping  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Find It at Yahoo! Shopping  
Easy to Use.  
Top retail brands.  
Express checkout.  
Everything You Shop for...All in One Place.  
Visit Yahoo! Shopping  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	2. Bologna

Good Doesn't Always Win: Part II  
Youji walked into the shop with a contented smile plastered to his face. He   
picked up a boquet of Aya's crimson roses and took a deep wiff of them. Then he   
touched one soft silky petal and watched it crumple as it was consumed in   
flames. He looked around to see the shop completely empty. The rest must be of   
in some other world creating new terrors. he thought his face twisting into a   
wicked grin.   
"What are you so happy about?" A small, sleepy voice said from the doorway.   
"Are you alone? Where's Aya and Kenken?" He didn't even have to turn around   
to recognize the innocent voice of the leader of the foursome of demons. Maybe   
if he could get Omi to go back to sleep...   
"Oh, they went... somewhere. It's not really all that important. Now," he   
said, pulling out a mug and the coffee, "where were we? Oh yes, you were about   
to tell me why the hell you're so goddamn happy."   
"There! That's a bit more like my good old Omi,"the tall blond said patting   
his fearless leader on the back. "get all that sweetness out of your system."   
"Damn! I've been spending way too much time with those fucking angels! I   
need a break," the small childlike (and might I add, incredibly sexy) man threw   
a dart at the large picture of "The Angel Of Death"- aka, Farfello- hanging on   
the wall.   
"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" Youji's eyes lit up at the words 'take a break.' "Does   
Omi..."   
"No. Omi does not want to go clubbing. Aya will not let him," the tall man   
watching from the doorway camly commanded.   
"But... please!!!!" Youji stupidly whined.   
"I say that we simply stay home and watch," Omi paused as he flipped through   
the TV Guide,"Oooooh! There's a special on bats today on the Discovery Chanel!"   
He squealed, snatching up the remote and turning it directly to the desired   
show.   
Youji automatically began to sing The Mammal Song. He grabbed Omi by the   
hands and tried to teach him how to dance "properly."   
  
~~~   
"What the hell is that thing??" Farfie asked disgustedly of the numb red   
lump sitting in the corner of the room.   
"Well... she was lost and she can SEE us so I figured that she must be   
important, or at least useful. Weib won't be able to recignize her and if she   
can see US then she can easily see them. We could... use her as a, spy."   
Crawford was very proud of himself for coming up with such a good excuse.   
"Does that mean I can... play with her??" Farfie said, inching closer to the   
now quivering little girl. "I'll play nice... promise!"   
"If you don't use any knives... I suppose. But I don't want to have to pay   
another visit to the hospital so really, PLAY NICE!"   
Farfie walked closer and closer to the tiny little girl trying to think of   
the best ways to torture her. Suddenly a shiny new ribbon that stood out from   
the rest of her rags caught his eye.   
  
"I'm not scared of you," the girl said stoutly. "I know who you are and if   
it's time for me to join my mommy, then go ahead, kill me. Just make it quick. I   
miss her."   
This made Farfie snort. She actually thought he was going to kill her. But   
what fun would there be in that??   
"What's so funny?" she asked, opening one eye just enough to see him, then   
snapping it shut.   
"Hey, what's your name kid?"   
"My... name?"   
"Yeah..."   
"Well, my mommy called me Lizzy, the kids on the street called me Death   
Godess, and the fat lady at the orphanage called me Christie. You can call me   
whatever you want."   
"Well, Lizzy, I think we're gonna get along just fine. Have you ever fried   
ribbons??"   
"No... you can do that??"   
"You never know till you try it out..." Farfie said tugging the ribbon out   
of the girls hair and heating up the butter in the frying pan.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" the little girl asked, staring up at the   
tall blue-haired,and yet still, somehow, Irish angel innocently.   
"Well... " he said, searching his mind for a good reason, "It means we get   
to burn he kitchen down and blame Nagi." He decided, smiling down at is tiny new   
friend.   
"Really? Cause, this one time, at orphan camp, we tried to light a bunch of   
candles so we could..."   
"Wait a minute... orphan camp??? That exists??" Farfie was very shocked.   
Here he wasted all this time listenig to lectures from Nagi and Crawford about   
how he should at least try to feel bad for those poor innocent kids whose   
parents just dumped them somewhere and they had a camp?! Not even angels got one   
of those! That wasn't fair! "You mean to tell me that all that money we sped on   
taxes goes to me smelly dirty litte homeless kids?!"   
"Well, I don't know why they do it. I, for one would rather stay at the   
orphanage than go to a stinky rotten camp where the food is even worse than the   
stuff they call tuna suprise. It can move on it's own!"   
"Farfie we have a... wait a minute, what's that smell?!" And with that, a   
panicked Nagi ran into the kitchen. The scene he saw would have amused... well,   
the easily amused. Farfie was, with one hand, frying a ribbon and the other hand   
was being grasped tightly by a small girl. theweretaling calmly over the faint   
sound of flames licking the once pretty pink ribbon. Suddenly, seemingly the   
entire an exploded into flames. Nagi, who was easily amused, was leaning against   
the door frame, shaking with laughter. Crawford, however, was not.   
"I suppose that this is what you consider to be no fire. Well, see, what I   
meant by no fire was," Crawford began to grow red in the face, which caused Nagi   
to fall to the floor and lie there laughing- actually, more like twitching,   
gasping for air and looking, all around, like he was dying, "NO FIRE!!! And you,   
didn't you have something to tell us?" Crawford asked, kicking the convulsing   
lump lightly with the toe of his shoe.   
Nagi promptly stopped laughing and sat up,looking very childlike, innocent   
and, overall, cute. He scrunched his nose up, showing that he was trying very   
hard to remember something very important.   
"Why in God's name is Nagi,of all angels, Voice?! I think he would make a   
very good..." Crawford paused, trying to think of a good place to put Nagi.   
Nagi, taking the pause as an insult, began to whine randomly. "Cherub! Just look   
at him, he's just so... adorable." Suddenly, Nagi became confused as to wether   
he should take Crawford's last comment as an insult or a compliment. He crossed   
his eyes, stuck out his tounge and sat down hard on the floor, bruising his   
tailbone. This made him jump up and squeak, a lot like a mouse.   
Part I Part III Home Fanfiction   
  
Discover Orbitz!  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Orbitz-Visit Planet Earth  
- Most Low Airfares  
- Advanced Fare Finder  
- Most Airline Partners  
- Best Customer Care   
Discover Orbitz!  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	3. Beef Jerky

Good Doesn't Always Win: PartIIIGood Doesn't Always Win: PartIII   
  
Ken walked into the apartment just in time to see Youji strolling into his   
bedroom with a struggling Omi slung over his shooulder.   
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ken yelled, "I don't believe I've ever seen   
you THIS drunk before!"   
"I am giving Omi experience. Come on, he's been lokced up in hell, right at   
Her Evilnesses side for... almost all eternity. He's never even been drunk   
before! I can't wait to try some stuff out on..."   
"Oh, fine, but I get to choose the bar!" Ken interrupted.   
"Dammit, NO! I don't want to wind up in the local soccer bar cause, fuck, we   
ALL know that you could get us to one within ten minutes from anywhere in the   
world!" Youji reminded the soccer freak.   
"That could possibly be because I can get us from any one place in the world   
to any other place in fifteen minutes, at the most. It's called The Hell   
Express, ever heard of it??" Ken said slowly, as if talking to a three year old   
that didn't speak English.   
"You didn't let me finish. And, yes, I have heard of the Hell Express.   
Speaking of which, I really should call that girl..." Youji said, quickly   
distracted by the topic of women. "You were saying..." Ken said, beginning to   
become bored with Yoiji's pointless conversation.   
"Oh yeah! I would like to actually get Omi drunk within the hour and last   
time I checked, those places only served "beer" that was so watered down that it   
would take us well over a week to get HIM" Youji said, emphasizing his point by   
pointing to the small man now lying on the floor trying not to pay any attention   
to the conversation,"drunk. So I get to choose."   
"Oh, and a whorehouse is much better?!"   
"It's called a strip club! Do you need me to repeat that?? Strip, Club!" At   
this point Omi began staring blankly at the wall in front of him. After further   
anaylisis, he decided this was going to take a while. He then stood up and left   
the room.   
"Strip club my ass! Fucking hell, Youji! You almost seem to believe that I   
have some interest in the dull Earth women! Well, news flash, I don't! I get to   
pick the bar."   
"Well, FYI, I do, and Omi has never had the chance to meet any Earth women,   
so I do believe it would be only fair to allow him to do that."   
"Damn straight! You think he would meet any women that actually had any   
brains, or anything other than..."   
"You mean to tell me they do?? Wait a minute, what the fuck does 'well, news   
flash, I don't,' mean?! Do you prefer Earth men??! Or maybe you like those   
goddamn mother fUcKiNg ANGELS! Is THAT it??!" He said shoving Ken into the   
corner. As if expeting a fight to break out, Omi entered the room with three   
coats, the car keys and a map. He grabbed both men by the arms and pulled them   
out the door, dropping them in Youji's car. As Omi started up the car, Youji   
jumped forwardand tried to stop the young demon from driving his precious car.   
"I get to choose the bar," he stated calmly, finishing the conversation. The   
two demons in the back seat moaned.   
  
~~~   
"Nagi, what in god's name is this mess?!" Craford yelled, still in a foul   
mood from the previous day's experiences.   
"They're called 'Christmas lights.' The Earth people use them to celebrete   
the birth of Jesus. They all give each other presents underneath a huge   
evergreen tree. They also pretend to be some guy that they call Santa Claus. I   
think that's to help the kid's understand..."   
"Nagi, shut up." Schuldich said plainly. "You're very welcome Crawford."   
"Does anyone want to help me try and figure these things out?? I still have to   
go get a tree!" He said, excitedly trying to untangle the mess of lights. "Hey   
will someone plug these in for me?!"   
Farfie stuck the fork he had earlier super-glued to his hand into the   
socket. He looked up at Nagi, trying to seem interested in the pile of green   
plastic wires and colored light bulbs and said, "I'll drive you. But only if we   
can make a quick stop on the way home."   
"Hey," Schuldich yelled over his shoulder,"I'm all out of beer, could you   
get me some?"   
"Beer, right."   
  
~~~   
"I still can't believe that Omi picked such a great club!" Youji shouted   
over the band, "I mean, come on! Look at all the women. And this beer!"   
"Oh yeah, you didn't go overboard at all! Holy fuck, look at him! He is so   
fucking drunk! Aya is going to kill us!"   
Omi was dancing with one of the strippers on top of one of the nearby tables   
dancing like he could give Youji a few lessons. Ken turned to Youji again only   
to find a beautiful, tall, thin woman with long blonde hair standing in his   
place.   
"Youj.. um... hi, who are you??"   
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you? My name is Trisha. And you would be?"   
"Sorry, my name is Ken," turning to the bartender, he said, "I'll have   
another one of these"   
Suddenly, Ken heard a loud thud from the direction of Omi. He whipped around   
to see Omi lying on the floor with the dancer on underneath him.   
"Get a room!"   
"Hey, get out of the way, I wanna watch!"   
"PERVERT!"   
"Hang on, I'll be right back." Ken said slowly, not wanting to leave the   
gorgeous woman for fear that she would dissppear. He ran over to the area on the   
floor next to the table where the crowd was now cheering Omi on, mostly men that   
thought the petite blonde was a woman.   
Ken shoved his way to the front of the crowd. It took some effort but he   
made it. He began to reach for Omi to pull him up off the floor when he noticed   
a couple shoving their way out of the circle and the corcle starting to break   
up. Omi was talking the girl to the back room. Or, more likely, the girl was   
taking Omi to the back room. Ken highly doubted that Omi even knew what was   
going on.   
Ken walked back to the bar to see Youji standing next to a laughing woman.   
Trisha. Kenwalked up to the twojust in time for Trisha to leave.   
"Call me, Trish!" Youji called after her.   
"Dammit! You fucking asshole..."   
"Woah, back off, I just got us invited to a party! Even more fun for Omi!"   
  
~~~   
"I want... THIS one!" Nagi said, pointing out the thickest, tallest tree on   
the entire farm.   
Farfie looked down at his knife, then up at the tree and frowned. "I'm not   
touching that thing. Too big. How about..." he said, searching the farm quickly   
with his single golden eye for the scrawniest tree he could find, "*that* one?"   
"Well, I just don't know, it's not exactally the prettiest tree. Doesn't   
have very many needles left. I don't know. What do you think? If you think..."   
"I think that you need to shut up." Farfie said under his breath   
"Farfie!" he said whipping around trying to look hurt. While doing this, he   
ran directly into a tall, thin blonde woman whose name just happened to be   
Trisha.   
Part II Part IV Home Fanfiction   
  
Try Yahoo! Auctions  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
It's Free  
Yahoo! Auctions is a free service  
- No listing fees  
- No commissions  
That's right, free!  
Visit Yahoo! Auctions  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	4. Tuna

Good Doesn't Always Win: Part IV Good Doesn't Always Win: Part IV  
  
"We are not going to a fucking Christmas party! I don't care how hott the woman   
was, Youji. I am sure you'll meet another that doesn't want you to go to some   
party for a holiday celebrating God's goodness," Aya shouted, his face becoming   
almost the same shade of deep red as his hair. "Ok, ok. You don't have to get   
all upset about it! We won't go to the dumb party," Youji said, throwing his   
arms up into the air. "Happy Aya?!" "Sure..." There was a long, distinct pause   
in the conversation. Suddenly, Omi bustled in to the room, his cute little pink   
apron adding to his already girlie appearance carrying a disgustingly oversized   
bouquet of flowers and conveniently ending the conversation. Youji, seeing the   
bouquet, however ugly it was, grinned demonically. He pounced on the small,   
wide-eyed, still VERY hung over florist, grabbing at the bouquet. He slowly   
touched each petal, listening quietly to the hissing sound the burning material   
made.   
"Mmmmmmmrrrrrrpphh... that... owwwwwwwww... head... pain... sun... hide...   
sleep..." suddenly Omi's face contorted and he looked very sick. Ken grabbed a   
fruit bowl off the counter and dove for Omi. Omi then proceded to completely mis   
the bowl and, instead, last nights dinner wound up all over the floor, and Ken.   
"I'll just go take a shower now..." Ken said, slowly standing up and leaving   
the room. "Omi, you're going to bed. You're not going to make the whole   
apartment into a mess." Omi stood up, only to fall over again and wound up   
crawling into the bathroom.   
" I'll open the shop." Aya sauntered away from a lost looking Youji. After a   
few minutes it all caught up with him. He shrugged and dropped to the couch,   
remote in hand.   
" Didn't Omi say something about porn on the Discovery Channel?" he said to   
himself, casually flipping through the channels.After about a minute or so,   
Youji began to become extremly bored. Suddenly, he heard a quiet beep from the   
direction of Omi's computer.   
"What the fuck was that?!" Youji said, jumping off the couch. He walked over   
to the beeping machine and stared at it blankly. "Omi, your stupid computer is   
being fucking annoying."   
"Oh. I'll be out in a... oOooooOhhhHHHhhH... nevermind," was the broken   
response from the bathroom.   
"Ok." Youji sat down, tapping his fingers on thew counter impatiently,   
trying to ignore the obnoxious beeping.   
"You're almost as bad as Omi. You know that?" he said to the computer. "I am   
talking to a computer. Youji, you need to find something better to do with your   
time... like fuck up Omi's computer!"   
He sat down in the soft, comfy chair and spun around in it once. Then,   
rolling the chair closer to the desk, he began to randomly hit keys. It came out   
of the screen saver to show a small window that read.   
Important: 1 new message from Manx   
regarding the new mission...   
LOADING...   
"Umm... right. Omi! get your hungover ass ou there and check your e-mail."   
There was a long pause then Youji heard a loud moan and a thud; the sound of Omi   
falling to the floor. "Shit. Ok... I guess I get to do this on my own."   
Youji spun around and got a serious look on his face. He tried to inagine   
that this was just a simple mission. He could do it. That didn't work. The   
computer just kept beeping at him whenever he tried to press any of the keys.   
Suddenly, a new window popped up onto the screen. It was the e-mail.   
"Wow. That, was easy." Youji's eyes quickly scanned the screen, then he   
jumped up and ran for the bathroom.   
"Omi, Ken, we're going to that party!!"   
"Hmmmmnn? What do you mean??" Ken asked, stepping out of the shower and over   
Omi, who was stil vomiting in the toilet. "How is that possible? Are we sneaking   
out??"   
"No. Read this." Youji pulled Ken out into the main room of the apartment   
and had him read the e-mail.   
"Our new mission... WE'RE GIONG TO TRISHA'S PARTY!" Ken ran over to Youji   
and hugged him.   
"Uh, I really happy too Ken, but, I'd rather you NOT hug me while wearing a   
towel."   
"Oh... that..." Ken backed away from Youji slowly. "Sorry. I'll go tell   
Aya."   
"No, I wanna tell him myself. God, I can't wait to see the look on his   
face!" ~~~   
Farfie's "quick stop" on the way home had wound up taking about three hours.   
Probably because the sweet Irishman had stopped at a kitchen appliance store and   
had been hinting at a very specific new set of knives and a power blender that   
he wanted for Christmas. Nagi had actually resorted to pinning Farfello to a   
board and carrying him out. Finnaly, exhausted, Nagi walked in the room carrying   
the dead Christmas tree.   
"We have a mission tonight. Some Christmas party." Schuldich called over his   
shoulder from his position on the couch.   
Part III Part V Home Fanfiction   
  
Discover Orbitz!  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Orbitz-Visit Planet Earth  
- Most Low Airfares  
- Advanced Fare Finder  
- Most Airline Partners  
- Best Customer Care   
Discover Orbitz!  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	5. Salami

Good Doesn't Always Win: Part V Good Doesn't Always Win: Part V   
Aya glared furiously at the snow on the side of the road. The large, muddied   
piles of it seemed to emphasize the fact that it was "the holiday season." This   
was one the best times of year for spreading greed, unhappiness and stealing   
souls. But instead, he had to go to some Christmas party- the key part being the   
"Christ."   
"He must think" Youji whispered to Omi, "that if he screams "Shi-ne" at the   
snow three times and clicks his heels, he'll..."   
"Wind up in Kansas with Toto?" Omi asked.   
Youji burst out laughing and Aya truned around sharply and glared at the   
taller blonde, whispering shi-ne. This caused Youji to laugh even harder and Aya   
to begin to swerve into the lane of oncoming traffic. Ken, whose face was buried   
in the map, trying to locate the exit that they needed to take, noticed the   
change in direction, looked up and grabbed the steering wheel just in time. Now   
both Ken and Aya were screaming while Youji began sobbing with laughter and Omi   
discussed the subject of politics with the flying purple ocelot that was perched   
on top of Aya's head.   
  
~~~   
"Hahahahahahha!!! We're the first one's here! Now, Nagi. Tell me again, what   
did this girl look like??" Schuldich asked while ringing the doorbell. Before   
Nagi could respond, Trish opened the door. Behind her was the biggest dog Nagi   
had ever seen in his entire life. Against Crawford's wishes, Farfie had brought   
Lizzie to the party. She dove at the dog instantly.   
Crawford thought.   
Schuldich smiled plesantly at Crawford.   
  
And with that, Schuldich proceded to better minds, Trisha's.   
  
  
"Do I know any of you?" She asked looking confused.   
"Yeah, remember. I kinda ran into you at the place where you get Christmas   
trees... yeah, the tree farm. I'm Nagi. I hope you don't mind, I invited a few   
friends... This is Schuldich. The tall dark and scary man in the..." Nagi looked   
in the doorway to find Crawford walking out. Nagi shrugged. "In your kitchen is   
Farfello and... Hey Farf... what's that kid's name again?? Yeah... death what??   
Farfie... If you're joking..." Nagi began to march angrily into the kitchen.   
"That kid's messed up." Schuldich said, shaking his head. "Well... make   
yourself at home."   
"I don't think you want them to do that..." "By the way..."   
  
"Did it hurt?"   
Nagi sighed loudly shaking his head dramatically. He plopped (author's note:   
fun word!) down heavily onto a stool at the bar and droped his head to the   
counter. He began to make himself a martini without moving at all. Crawford was   
now at home. Screw the mission. He would sit at home, watching the news and   
keeping track of the mission. He would go back if they got into any trouble or   
when the party was over.   
"What?" Trisha asked, looking around.   
"When you fell fron heaven of course!" Schuldich said, putting on his most   
angelic face. Trisha began to laugh hysterically at him.   
"Jesus Christ! That has got to be the worst pick up line I have EVER heard!   
And, trust me, I've heard some really bad ones! Thanks for the laugh. I needed   
it," Trisha stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Farfie and Lizzy were   
residing.   
  
  
~~~   
"Omittchi?? Hello?! Is anyone there? How many Advil did you take?!" Youji   
asked, poking at the younger demon who had earned the high title of Lucifer. He   
had lost his title when he had become the counterpart of Lucifer himself.   
Instead, he now shared the infamous title.   
"Advil? Is that what all that stuff is called??" Omi said, sticking his head   
out the window and panting like a dog. With his hair flapping in the wind, he   
almost looked like one too.   
"What do you mean, ALL THAT STUFF?!" Ken asked becoming scared.   
"Well, you know that big cabinet with all the bottles with pills and runny   
stuff in them. I took all the bottles out and... Well, if you want any back,   
here they are!" Omi said, dumping out a large bag that he had brought with him.   
Every single bottle of medicine that the four owned spilled out onto the car   
floor. Youji and Ken began picking them up to find four bottles of miscelaneous   
pills and two bottles of Dymetapp empty. Luckily, he could have only overdosed   
on one kind and that one hadn't had enough left in it to have hardly any effect.   
  
"Shit Omi! Why'd you take all this cold medicine??"   
"Well, that one is NOT cold medicine," Omi tried to point to the bottle in   
Youji's left hand and missed completely, instead hitting Ken's nose. "Oops...   
did I hurt your nose?? I'm sorry! Lemme kiss it and make it all better!"   
  
"Aya, are we there yet?!" Ken asked, trying to dodge Omi.   
  
"Hn. No. And I would suggest that you have Omi drink this."   
"What is it?!" Youji asked, grabbing the bottle from Aya and telling Omi to   
drink it. Omi gulped it down.   
"I'm not sure but it seemed like a good idea." Omi, by some magic began to   
calm down and become his hungover self. He was back to normal.   
"Aya, how in the hell did you know what to do?!" Ken asked looking confused.   
  
"Easy, look on the floor." The contents of six bottles of medicine were   
spilled on the floor. Omi hadn't taken any of it. Youji and Ken stared at Omi   
blankly. Omi was just about to say something when they arrived at the party.   
Part IV Home   



	6. Turkey

Good Doesnt't Always Win: Part VI Good Doesnt't Always Win: Part VI   
  
Omi walked into the large entrway to see and hear utter and total chaos   
erupt. A talll red haired man was doing a strip dance- the hustle- and chasing a   
douple into the nearest bedroom. A small man, that looked a lot like Omi   
himself, was drunk off his ass and hitting on every single girl in the room,   
except for oh... three quarters of the time when he was hitting on a nearby   
wall. A little girl was running around terrorizing all the guests in the room.   
There were caged birds all over the room and the little girl had decided that   
they needed to be freed. The first bird, a large cockatoo, perched atop a large,   
expensive looking hairdo. Another two, a pair of lovebirds, panicked and flew   
into a a couple who ran screaming out the door. Yet another, agigantic snowy   
owl, flew directly inot Nagi's head.   
Trisha walked up to the door, a squaking parrot clinging to ther head, and   
attempted to greet the four demons at the door over all the noise. Suddenly,   
screaming came from the kitchen and three young women sprinted out of the   
kitchen followed closely by a silver- haired man wearing an eye patch who had a   
large BBQ fork stuck neatly into his forearm. He ran up and stopped right in   
front of Omi, staring directly at him. He blinked once and said, calmly, "Hurt   
God."   
Omi turned to Youji to ask if the man with the eyepatch was, in fact, a   
demon, to see he was once again flirting with Trisha. Ken was glaring (authors   
note: Ken... glaring... SCARY!!!) at the taller, blonder man and Aya stood in   
the corner discussing- actually, listening to everyone else and adding a random   
"Hn"- politics with the large group of people that had somehow formed around   
him. Aya, Mr Anti-Christmas, shi-ne, fit in HERE?! What the hell?! Omi had a   
very strong feeling that this party was going to very seriously suck. The small   
demon saw only one person in the entire room that looked as if they would agree.   
He was sitting at the bar downing one martini after the other like there wa sno   
tomorrow with young girls draped all over him. Omi joined him in an instant.   
  
~~~   
(In the kitchen)   
"Hmm... what to do, what to do? Could go climb the curtains and throw knives   
at people... No that's been done many times. Hmm..." Suddenly, Farfie jumped up   
and began to run insanely around the room. Just as suddenly, he stopped and   
walked calmly out the door. He went over to the cd rack and began flipping   
through the large collection. Her found one that said FLY in colorful letters on   
the cover He popped it inot the cd player and pressed play. HE jumped then fled,   
screaming "Music hurts God!" He slowly crept back towards the source of the   
offending noise. (sorry to all you dixie chicks fans out there, if there are   
any... but Farfie, Dixie Chicks... NO) He then proceeded to pounce on the cd   
player and rip the cd out of it. Grinning demonically, he sprinted for the   
kitchen, cd in hand.   
"Now... What kitchen utensil would best mutilate this music of hell? I   
think... a..." Farfie scanned the kitchen breifely, sreaching for the described   
tool. "MICROWAVE!!!!!!" He ran straight fo rthe microwavea dn threw the cd into   
the large machine. He pressed four of five random buttons and whatched in   
absolute, extreme silence.There was a sudden, extrenely loud cracking sound and   
a large bubble began to form on the surface of the evil utensil of torture. Then   
more pops and snaps and tiny bubbles began to create a small pattern across the   
edge of the popping form the was now splattering all over the edges of the tray   
and even on the walls of the microwave. Farfie grinned evily and opened the the   
microwave door. Makin gno attempt to clean up the horible mess, he scrambled out   
the door to hunt for more objects to melt.   
  
~~~   
"So, I know of a great bar just down the road. We could go down there for a   
couple of drinks. They'd be much better than these," Youji suggested. The three   
men were now all crammed onto the couch along with her. Each one took his turn   
trying to win the upper- class woman.   
"Or WE could go ito the bedroom for some privacy," Schuldich said, winking   
with half of his face.   
Schuldich was still reading Trisha's thoughts openly. He smirked in spite   
of himself.   
"If you want, I could get both of these guys opf you. I was once a   
J-Leauger!" Ken said with an over excited, super corney smile.   
Schuldich growled at the sheer rudeness of this woman. She had dared to   
insult *his* fashion sense! (Oh my dear god!) He wouls not allow himself- the   
angel of sex- to eb tossed out like last weeks garbage. HE snorted loudly,   
grabbed Youji by the arm and marched off to the nearest bedroom, trailing a   
confused, slightly smitten (how'd that get in there?!^.^) Youji behind him.   
Part V Part VI Home Fanfiction   
  
Discover Orbitz!  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Orbitz-Visit Planet Earth  
- Most Low Airfares  
- Advanced Fare Finder  
- Most Airline Partners  
- Best Customer Care   
Discover Orbitz!  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	7. Steak

Good Doesn't Always WinGood Doesn't Always Win: Part VII   
"Omi, you're sooo strong!"   
"Omi, is Nagi stronger than you?"   
"Of course he isn't! Just look at those arms"   
These were some of the comments you would have heard, had you been so brave   
as to wander anywhere near the bar along the back wall of the large party room.   
There were about half a dozen girls, literally crawling all over Omi and Nagi.   
The two boys were just staring at each other in complete shock at the words they   
were hearing describe them.   
"I still think that Nagi is stronger!" said one of the girls holding Nagi   
to her chest *ahem* 'protectively'   
"Nope, Omi is stronger!" another girl insisted, "Omi, prove her wrong!"   
"What? How?!"Omi asked looking utterly lost and very drunk.   
"Why armwrestle him silly!" another girl commented.   
Nagi and Omi each took the other's hand in his own and began to... MAKE   
OUT??!   
"What the hell?!"   
"What are they doing?!"   
"What's going on?!"   
Nagi picked Omi up and lay him down onto the counter, then climbed on top   
of him. Omi pulled Nagi off him then stood up, pulling the younger boy up with   
him. Then the two boys began to strip each other.   
"OOooOoOooOOHhHHhhhHHHhhh!!!" And with that, all of the girls crowded   
around the counter.   
~~~   
A shirt landed at Farfello's feet. He glanced down at it and then snatched   
it up, adding it to the pile of random junk that he had collected so far. It   
included two hairpieces, a dog collar, an assortement of sushi and the waiter's   
tie, a large assortment of shed bird feathers, two shoes, an expensive diamond   
ring and a whole bunch of crayola crayons.   
He scrambled insanely into the kitchen and dropped all of the random junk   
into a pile on the floor. He looked around the kitchen to see if he could find   
any other objects to microwave. Then, the perfect idea hit him. He could put all   
the items into the blender, turn it on and, since the cord was long enough, he   
could microwave it while it was still running. He, by some magic, forced all of   
the items into the blender along with a few forks and spoons and one chopstick.   
He pused five buttons randomly and set the blender down into the microwave. He   
watched the objects spin around for a few seconds. Then he shut the door as much   
as he could and turned the microwave on. After watching it do nothing for a few   
seconds, he became bored and went back out into the main room to look for   
someone who would know where the washing and drying machines would be.   
~~~   
Crawford sat at home watching CNN and keeping track of his stocks when, out   
of nowhere, he got an instant message. He hated the simple program, but he had   
to admit, it was the simplest wa to communicate, aside from cellular phones, of   
which he had the latest in technology of course. He opened up the program, which   
he himself had taken the time to edit so that it wouldn't look so cute and could   
be read in html. Html was so much simpler than taking the time, and wasting the   
space to wait for your instant message to be recieved or sent.   
Crawford read his message. It was from HIM. HE was very upset. They were   
not accomplishing heir mission. The demons were still ruining the party and one   
of HIS angels, Death, the angel that Crawford was in charge of keeping on track,   
was even helping the demons! All that HE wanted was the smallest demon. After   
they had him, they could leave. Crawford had to get to the party ASAP before   
their mission was completely destroyed. Crawford really disliked the thought of   
going to the stupid party, but he did not want to anger HIM, so he got up,   
gathered his things and left to find these demons and save the mission, like he   
always did. HE just had to find the little demon. What was his name and why was   
he sooo important anyway?   
~~~   
Aya felt the pager that he kept in his left pocket begin to vibrate. He   
excused himself from the group of people that he had created a wonderful fight   
in to check the messege. He saw that it was from Her Evilness. She was pleased   
with the small amout of havoc that Aya had wreaked on the small group in the   
corner, but THEY WEREN'T FUCKING ACCOMPLISHING THEIR MISSION! She had expected   
that Omi would be very helpful to the other three demons. Instead, poverty and   
sex had distracted him so much that she was about ready to take her precious   
child back and destroy all three of them herself. My god! They hadn't even   
KILLED amyone!   
Aya decided that it would be best for him to go find the other three and   
inform them of the news. Why the hell did he get all of her messages when she   
was in a bad mood. You'd think she would send them to her son, but   
NOOOOoooOOOoo! Send them to good old war! Yeah, that's oh so kind of you, BITCH!   
Well, as soon as he figured out who the hell all these demons were, he would   
beat the living shit out of them. They couldn't be that powerful, they hadn't   
stopped Aya. Plus this mission wasn't all that important. Not even HE was stupid   
enough to waste his time sending out HIS best to stop four demons from ruining a   
Christmas party.   
Home Fanfiction Part 6   
  
Find It at Yahoo! Shopping  
  
  
  
More...  
  
  
Find It at Yahoo! Shopping  
Millions of products.  
Top retail brands.  
Express checkout.  
Everything You Shop for...All in One Place.  
Visit Yahoo! Shopping  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
